Your my Warm Blanket
by Yurilover89
Summary: Two girls that are complete opposites and best friends go on a mountain trip in Winter. Rated M for Lemon and Nudity in later chapters.


Note:** This is a love story between two very different girls. Winnie Werewolf from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, and Bo the Sheep from Sugat Bits. In the website Fanpop, the long awaited Grim Tales Afterbirth was leaked and it featured Winnie as a minor character in the prologue. When I saw how awesome she looked, I was like, "Jeeze, Bleedman, you are a god of art! Anyway, since that happened, I figured it would be cool if Winnie and Bo get caught in a forbidden love because one is half wolf and the other is a humanoid sheep and wolves and sheep have been enemies since the beginning of time, so... I made this story, hope you enjoy it!**

Warning: **This story contains mature themes such as language, nudity, yuri, and lemon. If you are uncomfortable with any of these things, do not read, ya pussies! See? I even cursed.**

* * *

It was a lovley day at the snowy mountains. The skiers were slidding down the slops, the children were building snowmen and playing snowball fights, and couples were enjoying the scenery while walking. At a big hotel bad out of strong wood and stone, a female werewolf cub and a female lamb both about eleven years old came out through the doors.

The cub hand long curly orange hair, brown fur, yellow eyes with red pupils, pointy ears, two little fangs sticking out of her mouth, tiny claws on her hands and feet of which had lighter brown fur, a blue snow hat, and a blue snow jacket. Her name was Winnie, a student of Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghoul Girls and a girl from Coolsville.

The lamb had black hair with a pink bow on it, little floppy ears, a tan mug, hot pink yes, black wool, black hooves for hands and feet, small cute fury tail, pink snow hat and a pink snow jacket. Her name was Bo, a student of the Courage Academy and a girl from Harmonia.

Neither of them wore pants because they had fur on their legs to keep them warm.

Winnie, who was holding a snow board, was more excited of this than Bo was considering how tomboyish she was while Bo was a little more mature. "Alright!" She shouted in an energetic manner holding a fist up in front of herself. "I am ready for some action!"

She let out a loud wolf howl as Bo, who had a pair of skies in her hooves, rolled her eyes and nodded her head with a smile. "Well, I'm glad to see that your all rald up for it." She said in honesty.

Winnie looked at Bo with a smile and said "Well, I am here with my best friend, which is you, Bo."

Bo scratched the back of her head in modesty and said "Yeah. To think your dad and mine were very disapproval of you and me being friends."

Winnie lifted her chin up in pride and said "And... thanks to my idea of running away together, and showing that we've been taking care of each other, our families won't bother us while we're having fun. And speaking of fun... Race ya!" Winnie took off without warning, running towards the chairlifts.

"Hey! No fair getting a head start!" Bo shouted as she ran after her. After running all the way to the chairlifts, Winnie made it first as she panted and Bo caught up with her soon after, panting along with young werewolf.

After finally catching her breath, Winnie laughed with a lack of air and said "I beat ya...! Wow!"

Bo calmed her breathing a bit and said "Your lucky that your more in shape than me...! Ahhh, damn...!" When they both could breath normally, they went a chair that was ready for them. "At least we'll be able to sit down while getting to the top."

Winnie stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Lame...!" She figured that the chairlifts take way too long to get to the top, so she would be bored to death once they get on the slow ride. While they were in the middle of the lift, Winnie groaned. "How much farther until we get up there...? I want to do some snow shreading right now!"

Bo shruged her shoulders a bit, feeling a bit annoyed of Winnie's energetic impatients, and said "Would you calm down, Winnie? We're just here to ski."

Winnie faced her friend with a smirk saying "Yeah, some extreme skiing! Or in my case," She held her snow board over her head by the end while standing up straight in pride. "Extreme Snow Boarding! Woooo!"

Though annoyed, Bo couldn't help but make humming giggles at Winnie being all full of energy. "You sure do love to doing dangerous things, don't you?"

Winnie lowered her board and faced her sheep friend again. "Why wouldn't I? We werewolves are tough and strong! We aren't afraid of anything! Except for silverware. We're really athletic, and no one can beat us!"

Bo crossed her arms and said "Don't forget endangering themselves of getting serious cuts, bad bruises, and broken bones!"

Winnie's grin disappeared and was replaced with a grumpy and annoyed face. Though offended, she was calm as she turned head towards the sheep girl and said "You wouldn't understand because your a sheep...!"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess I wouldn't." Then she raised an eyebrow in an offended and skeptical manner asking "And... what is that supposed to mean?"

Winnie shrugged a shoulder and said "Well, no offense, but sheep are to gentle and slow, all they do is walk around, eat grass..."

"That's a normal sheep, Winnie...! I'm a humaniod one." Bo corrected. "Anyway, I'm not as much of a pussy as you think! I could beat you to the bottom of the mountain with skill and brains!" Bo crossed her arms and curved her back in a pouting and prideful manner.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Said Winnie in a bit of anger. "Because I would be more than glad to race ya down this mountain and proove to you that I'm faster than you!"

Bo looked at Winnie with a mad look. "Do you really want to do that?"

"I beaten you to the chairs, didn't I? I can do it again while doing five thirty degree turns in the air!"

"Don't get over confident of yourself, or you'll regret it, hairball!"

"We'll see about that, fuzzy girl!"

When they were at the top of the mountain, Bo put her skiis on and got ready to slide down the mountain with two ski poles in her hooves while Winnie attatched her feet to the snow board, also ready to go down. They glared at each other with angry and competative eyes. "See you down the hill, cub!" Said Bo.

"See you still up on that slope, lamb!" Winnie responded as they croutched down. "Three... Two... One... Go!" Both girls took of on 'Go' briefly flying through the air and landed on the snow, slidding down with a good start. Winnie looked at Bo, seeing how they both took off at the same time and made smooth landings. "Nice rocket start, but can you take the cold air?"

Bo narrowed an eye to the werewolf cub and said "Of course I can! I have fur like you!" a row of flags were in her way, so she by passed, one by the left, the next on by the right, then left with the next one again. The last one she passed, she barely touched, making it wobble briefly.

Bo faced Winnie with a gloating smile. Winnie rolled her eyes and said "Please, I've seen better!" She saw pairs of flags lined up as goals. She slid form left to right and right to left, going past every single pair of flags. When she was done, Winnie crossed her arms while looking at Bo with a smile full of gloating pride.

Bo raised and eye brow and nodded her head from side to side. "Oh brother...!" She then saw a ramp made of snow, so she decided to do some air stunts. "Let's see you do better than this!" Bo sped towards to pile and leaped high across the air while performing a Spread Eagle, three back flips, and a high kick before landing perfectly. She gave her friendly rival a wink.

Winnie made a grumpy face and whispered aloud "Show off...!" She then came across pile of snow that makes a good ramp. She smirked and said "You did pretty good, but let's see what you think of this!" She sped up for the pile and jump up high off when she reached the tip of the edge and she did a back flip, held the board up beside herself with one hand and some fast spins before making a perfect landing. "Now THAT is how you get into the Olympics!"

"Oh, please! And your calling me a show off? You're too young to..." Before Bo could finish, she looked and saw that Winnie was about to go off an edge and Winnie wasn't paying any attention to what's in front of her. She gasped in worry and said "Winnie, look out!"

Winnie rolled her eyes and spat her tongue out saying "I'm not fall for that, Bo Peep!"

"I'm serious! Your gonna fall off!" Bo shouted in a serious tone. Seeing how serious Bo looked and sounded, Winnie looked and saw that it was true, so she tried her best to slow down while Bo hurried over to her. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Winnie had went so fast that she was having a hard time to break her speed. When she reached the edge, she saw that there was more snow at the bottom as she tried to keep balance. Bo was almost there, but she went to fast to slow down too as she bubmped into Winnie, making both of them fall into the snow. As they fell, they started to form a giant snow bolder of which incased them inside. The snow ball rolled down extremley fast until it reached the bottom of the hill and crashed right into a tree in the woods.

Bo and Winnie popped their heads out with blank expressions. "Wow...! Shit...!" Winnie exclaimed in awe. They looked and each other awkwardly. Then they both smiled and burst out in laughter. "Oh man...! That was awesome!"

"Yeah! And were alive to tell the tale!" Said Bo.

Then some snow form the tree they were underneath fell right on top of Bo's head. Bo made an annoyed expression while werewolf cub laughed at the lamb. Bo glared at her, then she made a slightly evil smirk as she made a snowball and threw it at Winnie. "Hey! So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Winnie made a snowball of her own and threw it at Bo in the head. The girls giggled as they threw snowballs at each other.

Winnie grabbed hold of Bo as they rolled acoss the snow on each other. They stopped with Winnie on top. They both laughed as Winnie place her head on Bo's shoulder and Bo placed one hoove on her shoulder and the other on her red head. "Hey Bo?" Winnie said, getting the lamb girl's attention. "I'm sorry for acting a bit like a prideful bitch."

Bo smiled and said "It's okay. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch back at you."

"Aw, no harm done." Said Winnie. "What do you say we head for the cafe?"

Bo smiled at her wolf friend and said "I'd like that." They then pulled themselves out of the pile and walked back to town.

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
